Call to The Past
by AnimeWerewolf
Summary: Long has the Hellsing Organization been in operation. With the Nazi party starting up another war, Alucard leads his Master an ancester that could very well save the world and solve a mystery that has pledged Integra for years. VanHellsing CroOver On hold
1. Chapter 1

Ch1. Sleep for Now.

He was so tired. How long had it been since he'd left the Vatican? Within the darkness of an old crypt a man with long black hair sat, thinking of many things. He'd seen more than anyone had ever seen, and had been in more fights than he could really truly remember. He'd been asked once what battles he could remember and had commented on a battle in Rome that was centuries old.

_Why? Why do I remember that, how?_ He had asked himself. The answer soon came to him when a monster by the name of Dracula had revealed it to him.

_Gabriel, _this was the name of an angel. The right hand of God, the fighter, and the messenger of God. Was this really who he was? It must be; he had out lived anyone he ever carried for. If they didn't die first that was.

Running his hand threw the mess atop his head, he sighed. He'd loved someone once, and now he couldn't remember who is was. He sighed again in frustration, sleep that was all he wanted now, just sleep forever. Finally ling down upon the ground he closed his eyes.

**_Sleep now Gabriel, rest and sleep. _**A deep soothing voice called to him. **_ Sleep Gabriel Van Hellsing. Sleep until the world needs you again._**

**900 Years Later**

The war was just beginning, thanks to a mad man who wanted to relive the glory days of the Nazi army. He had used every means of magic he could get his hands onto. From ghouls, werewolves and even vampires, all following his orders. He was after a power that was controlled by a mysterious origination that held the key to every real vampire out there.

"Watch now, watch as he completes this war for me, my puppet of disaster." He laughed wildly. "No man can stop us now!"

Hellsing HQ

"This is unacceptable; we must find a way to stop this war before it turns into World War 3." Shouted one of the council members, his voice was soon followed by many others.

"Calm you self gentlemen. I am aware of the situation at hand, as for what we will be doing about it. I'm not sure, gentlemen, we can only do so much. For now, we hold our own against this force."

Long light blond hair swayed slightly as the leader the second most powerful holy group rose. Sir Integra Wingates Van Hellsing. Her stern face looking around at the men seated at the round table. This meeting had lasted too long for liking.

"Meeting is abjured until notified, good evening."

With this she turned and left the group of men whispering amongst themselves. She was tired of all these meetings, and wanted nothing more for this damned war to end. Turning down a hall Integra headed for her office to sit and think in peace.

Smoke from her lit cigar rose in the moon light of the dark office, her eyes closed she listened to the darkness around her. But the silence was interrupted by the slight sound of moving cloth.

"Come out if you have something to say Alucard." She spoke up.

"My Master, I take it the meeting was a bore?" the master vampire asked a smirk on his face.

"You know how it went; you were there, listening to everything that was said." She focused her eyes on him.

"Ah yes, and if I may be so bold as to say. I know who could help us in this little battle." The vampire sneered flashing his long fangs.

Listening to what was being said she gave the man before a questioning look. "Who?"

"Your ancestor of course."


	2. Chapter 2

**Last Time**

"Ah yes, and if I may be so bold as to say. I know who could help us in this little battle." The vampire sneered flashing his long fangs.

Listening to what was being said she gave the man before a questioning look. "Who?"

"Your ancestor of course."

Ch.2- Awake

The walls were covered in new and old vines alike, and sleek with water that had dripped from rains come and gone. Their only sources of light were the flashlights in hand, and one flame torch. The only sounds were their shoes hitting the wet floor as they traveled deeper and deeper.

"Master, why are we down here again?" Seras whispered to Alucard.

"Because Police Girl, I for once can not fight this battle on my own." He replied, his red eyes glowing lightly in the darkness.

Seras followed quietly having no problem seeing, to her and her Master every thing around them was like daytime. It seemed like forever since they started walking toward this mystery person that was going to help them with this war.

"Alucard, how much further?" Integra called from behind him, she was starting to lose her patience with this wild goose chase. Her thoughts where interrupted as the group stopped abruptly. "Alucard." Integra's voice called trying to get a reason to the sudden stop.

"Master, why have we stopped?" Seras asked.

A wild smile was across his face, one she saw often when he was in a good fight. The sound of someone moving was just ahead, waiting for them. "Ask, him." The master vampire sneered, his fangs flashing.

The many guards that were behind them flashed their light toward the front of the tunnel to see whom the vampire was talk about. The vines were thicker in this area, so think is was hard to tell what they were seeing or looking for. Their question was answered when the vines moved.

"You there," Integra pointed to one of the guards. "Go check it out and report back."

The guard nodded and walked forward gun at the ready should anything go wrong. The group watched as he came up to a pile of vines that had moved. Ripping pieces of the plant off what ever the bundle was a sharp gasp reached their ears.

"Report!" Integra called out.

"Ma'am, it's a man, but he looks like he's asleep." He reached out to check the man's pulse and was greeted by a strong steady one. "He's alive sir."

"Well," Alucard sneered as he turned to his master. "This is who you want, if you need me, I'll be at the mansion. Police Girl, help her out." And with that the vampire vanished into the shadows.

Sighing Integra shook her head at the man's antics. At once she got her men to gather the slumbering man up and she finally got a glimpse of him. His face was ruff and covered in a long beard that was in need of a cut. His hair just as equally long was dark and matted in some places. _This is going to take some time._ She thought to herself.

_**The world is in need of your help Gabriel, awaken and rise so that you may save them once more.**_

The world around him seemed to be softer, and lighter than what he remembered last. His mind was clouded and groggy, lazy with sleep. How long had he been asleep, and where was he? The sound of a moving chair greeted his ears; someone was the room with him, but who? Friend or enemy? Cracking one eye open he looked around as much as he could.

What he saw before him was a small woman with short blond hair walking about doing something. She was slender in features and had a soft face, but what puzzled him was not her presents. No it was her outfit, something about it was off. He watched as she fiddled with some books and papers, until shop stopped standing stock still.

Never had he seen someone stand so still, not a muscle moved, her chest rising slowly as she breathed calmly. Slowly she turned around to see him, he red eyes wide with shock. Wait red? He kept his eyes on her, unsure what he should do. But then a smile spread across her soft face, giving him a glimpse of fangs. _Vampire! But how!?!_ His mind raced, had he been kidnapped by a new line of vampires?

"Oh good, you're awake," he soft British accented voice called to him. "I have to go get Master, she'll be happy to know this. She's wanted to talk to you for some time." He watched as she walked out of the room to leave him

_Don't tell me HE had a sister or something,_ he groaned. Ever since he'd killed the monster of Transylvania he figured the only monsters left were the werewolves, and demons. Seemed he was wrong. Slowly rising to a sitting position he was finally able to see his room. It was a medium room, with a painting on one wall, a covered window on the other side and a single table with a chair. The dark wooden walls seemed to make everything around him darken than what they really were.

He seemed to be waiting forever for who ever was supposed to see him. Why wasn't he moving, why he didn't just get up and leave while he still could? His thoughts were stopped when the door opened to another woman, the smaller woman behind her. This woman was taller, her hair a pale blond and long. Her face was set and stern as if she was ready for battle to come, her glasses taking none of the edge off. Her outfit a strange suit of some sort, this was going to be interesting.

"Seems you were right Seras," she too carried a British accent, her voice lower and seemed to carry an air of power to it. Her deep blue eyes set stern stared at him, looking him over. He didn't like this.

"Who are you?" He finally spoke up, his voice deep and raspy from little use.

"The young lady behind me is Officer Seras Victoria, and I am Sir Integra Wingates Van Hellsing." She responded standing straighter as she mentioned her name.

"What did you say?" He questioned, how this woman could claim his name, a name that was cursed puzzled him.

"Your questions will be answered later, for now I believe a shower is in order, Walter will provide you with help and clothing." A man stood behind the woman, bowing and smiling slyly. With this said she turned and left them.

The man named Walter stood at the door a towel over one arm, "If you like sir, I can show to the showers." He bowed slightly.


End file.
